Alive
by GlatoLove
Summary: And if the dead during the 74th Hunger Games had not really ever been? And if they were alive and all his had been a preparation from the Capitol , of the Professor Snow?
1. Prologue

Alive

A dream ... and if this had really been a bad dream?  
I could not believe it finally could really believe that?  
We were all dead except Katniss & Peeta winners of these games ...  
So we could all being dead but if Peeta had survived why not us?

I dreamed of a second chance in this world, I have never actuallywanted to just these games I was forced by my way of being carried me voluntarily, to avoid unnecessary deaths and yet I'm dead...

I still remember those Tracker Jackers in my shot in my body that is causing my death ... all this because of her, Daughter Of Fire , Katniss Everdeen !

I can not blame her I guess I should blame them for this , the Careers they called us all! How could I believe at one moment they would save me from death? They do not even listen to my cries, they just let me die alone...I felt alone and my pain killing me !

But I was still living in me...How could it be possible?

I do not know but it was my last memory...

And suddenly a flash came, and my eyes opened slowly...

How could it be possible? I was supposed to be dead !

But the word 'supposed' seemed to be too much here because I was not I could clearly see the light of day !

I have just one question : What's happened to me? And the others?


	2. Chapter 1 : Back to life

Chapter 1 : Back to life

**Glimmer's P.O.V**

I have just one question : What's happened to me? And the others?

I did not have the strength to get up but I thought turning the head to recognize a hospital room ... how I had come so far?

The door of my room opened, it must be a doctor saw the gown he wore ! I was full of question for him but mostly I wanted to know if they had survived, my friends! Even if they had abandoned me I wanted to know !

He began to talk to me :

"Hello Glimmer! I'm your doctor, my name is Dr. Jones ! Are you okay?"

How would I go right? I was dead and resurrected !

"I'm fine but...what's happened to me? And the others?"

He looked at me sighing...

"If you talk to your friends District 1 and 2 are alive! There is also the winners of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta but others have unfortunately succumbed to their injuries here if we all tried to save you , all of you !"

"To save us? But we were in the arena to die !"

I was not sure to understand the all story...i don't know what to think !

"Yes you were to die during the fighting but rebellions took place against the Capitol, ordering us to try to save you all once the winners will be delivered! We have done our duty but unfortunately you are only a few have survived!"

A rebellion? We all tuck in while we could live our lives quietly outside this arena? I could not believe it!

"I hope you're kidding?" i said to him

"No , i'm sorry Glimmer !" he said

I felt tears in my eyes but I just can't cried !

I regained my senses...

"Can i see my friends?"

He smiled to me...

"Of course you can ! They just waited for your awakening! I'll tell them to come !"

He left the room ... What was I going to tell them? I think I was going to ask for explanations, they were good to me, everyone!

The door opened and I saw Marvel, Clove and him...Cato one on which I had the count during these games and who had betrayed me!

I hung my head ... it would not be as easy as I had imagined!

They went into the room, sitting on chairs in front of me...

"We're happy to see you again Glimmer !" said Marvel

I laughed...I raised my head !

"Oh really? And yet you left me to die it seems! How should I take it? I counted on you more when any other person and you betrayed me! I thought we were friends but apparently I was wrong !"

" We are sorry Glimmer, really! We talk many times after but we try to save you in the arena!" said Clove

"To save me?" i tell

"Yes to save you Glimmer! When we realized that you did not follow we turned around but on the way we heard cannon and when we arrive you were dead! We is wanted and did everything to get revenge but I was killed then Clove was killed and finally Cato..." said Marvel

I could not believe it ... I believed in what they said I'm sure they had try to save me ! Then I looked at him...

"Is it true Cato?" i said

He raised his blue eyes to me...

"Yes it is !" he said with a little voice

I had watched her miss, they had me all three fail to tell the truth and when I was told that I would ever revered my heart was broken ... but now we were again together !


End file.
